Bring Me A Dream
by LonePine
Summary: I wrote this short, short story for November 12. This is a dedication to George and Lorraine, and involves a thought I had of what they might have experienced after the dance.


_Saturday, November 12, 1955_

 _9:50 PM._

* * *

"I'm sorry Lorraine, I know I'm not like other guys." George mumbled apologetically.

The two stared down at his bicycle, which had become moist due to earlier drizzling. Lorraine looked up at him and smiled.

She stifled a chuckle as she noticed he was focused indirectly at his bicycle, possibly due to feeling ashamed that he rode a bicycle, and not a car. She smiled softly when she noticed his face was turning slightly red from embarrassment.

He may have rescued her from Biff, but he was still rather shy and innocent, and she adored that.

She cleared her throat when she realized there had been a prolonged silence, and when George glanced up at her.

"Are you alright, Lorrie?" he asked worriedly, reaching over to her. He bit his lip.

Lorraine simply smiled warmly in response and leaned in closer to him.

"George, do you want to take the long way back to my place?" she whispered to him with an impish smile. George's eyes widened, but his lips slowly curved into a mirrored smile.

* * *

The two walked hand-in-hand together, passing the playground of a nearby park.

"Can we sit down for a little while?" Lorraine suddenly asked, stopping him. Her hopeful eyes gleamed up to him as she waited patiently for a response.

George took a quick glance at his watch. "I certainly don't mind. It's nearly ten, but it shouldn't be a long walk since your house is only a couple of blocks from here, right?"

Lorraine nodded, before leading him to the nearest bench. "That's right. How did you know that?"

For a moment George paused, his face nearly turning into a blush.

Lorraine noticed his silence. She glanced at him and noticed his slightly embarrassed face and giggled. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry about it, George." she said happily.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion, turning to her.

She sighed, but her tone was still happy. "You're not the only one who was ever on that tree branch and fell."

George remained silent and Lorraine continued, looking ahead in thought. "But what I never understood was how Calvin - I mean, Marty got hit by my dad's car."

There was another short silence until she spoke up again. "I've never seen him before in my life until that afternoon, so maybe-"

"Lorraine?" George suddenly spoke up. She turned to him; his face was normal again and his eyes were suddenly serious. "Yes, George?"

"Please don't leave your blinds open anymore when you change."

She grinned and nudged him on the arm. "I won't. I promise."

George grinned back, before momentarily becoming serious again. "Good. Now if it's me on the branch, then that's another story..."

"George!" Lorraine cried, nudging him again on the arm. Both of them laughed until Lorraine spoke up. "When did you become so naughty?" she teased him, leaning against his shoulder.

"Now _that's_ another story," George replied with a wink, teasing back.

Suddenly they heard a crackle of thunder, which seemed to be far off in the distance. George cleared his throat and checked his watch. "It's ten. Do you want to start heading to your home now?"

Silence.

George leaned forward and tried to look at Lorraine in the face. "Lorrie? Are you alright?"

Lorraine stared straight ahead. Her eyes were wide in shock.

A tree branch was blocking his view, so George leaned in a little more closely to Lorraine. Confused, he traced her line of sight, and his eyes slowly mirrored hers.

In front of them, a strange vehicle had just passed them, heading south. George immediately stood up and ran forward to stare after it; Lorraine quickly held onto his hand and followed him.

"George, look up there!" Lorraine suddenly shrieked loudly, momentarily causing George to jump from surprise. "Sorry," she added softly afterwards.

They glanced up at the Clock Tower, and noticed someone standing on it's ledge.

"Should we go over there and help?" Lorraine asked him worriedly. George continued looked at him and was about to answer, until the strange vehicle suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision.

"George...?" Lorraine asked, continuing to stare at him in worry. When he didn't respond, she looked to where he was looking.

The strange vehicle was quickly coming closer to them. Lorraine bit her lip and held more tightly onto George's hand. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as the strange vehicle was now less than fifteen feet away from them.

Everything that happened a few seconds later, happened in a flash.

A huge lightning bolt struck the Clock Tower, temporarily blinding them. However, they recovered quickly and were stunned to see the electricity from the lightning travel through the wires between the lamp posts on the street. And that strange, strange vehicle?

Well, it disappeared before their eyes just as it had passed the lamp posts.

They were, needless to say, shocked. In a near stupor.

As they finally regained control of their minds, they glanced at each other.

George bit his lip, squeezing Lorraine's hand again. "You.. alright, Lorraine?"

Lorraine nodded slowly. "I think so."

George nodded, and was about to look ahead again before Lorraine spoke up. "George?" she said softly.

George glanced at her again. "Yes?"

"I... think we should leave now."

George nodded again, regaining his composure. "Right, you're right. Let's go."

He led her this time, and as the two hastily walked away, they heard a shrill voice of what sounded like a madman cheer in the distance.

Lorraine glanced back almost nervously as they continued walking forward. "Is this a dream?"

George glanced back as well, before smiling and planting a kiss on her cheek. "If it is, it's the best dream ever."

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this for November 12 and wasn't planning for it to be perfect, so please excuse it if this story may have some mistakes or what not. But thank you for reading!**


End file.
